Cutiefly (Pokémon)
|} Cutiefly (Japanese: アブリー Abuly) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Cutiefly is a tiny Pokémon with comparatively large wings. It has a pale yellow body with a white face and tail. It has large eyes with spots resembling pixels in them, a long brown proboscis, and two tiny transparent tufts on its head resembling antennae. The wings on its back are wide and flat. They are white with brown loop markings toward the bottom and have a white tuft of hair between them. It has four spindly legs with round feet. Cutiefly is capable of detecting the aura of living things, such as plants, people, and Pokémon. It uses this ability to predict the movements of its opponents. It collects nectar and pollen from flowers, which are found by the color and brightness of their auras. However, when a living creature is excited, its aura resembles flower in full bloom. As a result, Cutiefly tends to gather around beings feeling strong emotions. This Pokémon can be found in fields and meadows, but is sometimes attracted to towns or buildings by the emotions of living beings.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/cutiefly/ Loving nectar and pollen, it often gets into skirmishes with over food. is a natural predator of Cutiefly. In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Multiple Cutiefly debuted in Partner Promises!, where and saw them on Treasure Island. They reappeared in SM102, when Ash revisited the island alongside and . Two Cutiefly appeared in A Dream Encounter!, in a video advertising Aether Paradise. Three Cutiefly appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. They reappeared in SM096. A Cutiefly appeared in Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!. It flew past when and were sleeping instead of battling. Multiple Cutiefly appeared in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!, during a flashback. A Cutiefly appeared in Tough Guy Trials!. Two Cutiefly appeared in SM100. Pokédex entries and type. It feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers. Because it's able to sense auras, it can identify which flowers are about to bloom.|Translated from the Japanese Poké Problem extra scene}}}} In the manga In the movie adaptations A Cutiefly appeared in ICYR2, as one of the Pokémon that befriended. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations and , Melemele Meadow}} and , Melemele Meadow, Poké Pelago}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (24th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Moonblast|Fairy|Special|95|100|15||'}} |Powder|Bug|Status|—|100|20| }} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Speed Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Sticky Web|Bug|Status|—|—|20| }} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=743 |name2=Ribombee |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Cutiefly and its . * Cutiefly and its are the only Pokémon to have the Egg Group combination of and . * Cutiefly is tied with , , and as the smallest Pokémon. * Cutiefly is the only unevolved Pokémon that can learn . * Cutiefly is the lightest Pokémon. Origin Cutiefly appears to be based on the , specifically the species ''Anastoechus nitidulus. Name origin Cutiefly may be a combination of cutie-pie and bee fly. Abuly may be a combination of 吊虻 tsuriabu (bee fly), lovely, and フェアリー fairy. In other languages , lovely, and fairy |fr=Bombydou|frmeaning=From and |es=Cutiefly|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wommel|demeaning=From , , , and |it=Cutiefly|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에블리 Ebeulli|komeaning=From and lovely |zh_cmn=萌虻 Méngméng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=萌虻 Màhngmòhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Кьютифлай K'yutiflay|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Wommel es:Cutiefly fr:Bombydou it:Cutiefly ja:アブリー zh:萌虻